sigehold_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Keep Skarsind in Your Heart
by Elijas the Red A Note From Veikko Elijas was Stormcrow of Sigehold Hall before me. I knew him only half as much as I would have liked, and attended numerous of his sermons on Ambition. He was an inspirational man, held dearly by those sworn to the banner of Sigehold who were fortunate enough to know him. I inherited a book of his, and I am happy to commit to this work some of his teachings and experiences that he had in anvil. Elijas perished in the battle of Ikka's Tears. May his journey through the labyrinth be unclouded, and may he keep Skarsind in his heart. ''Travel safely, and forever keep Skarsind in your heart'' – - Father Ambition: Nothing is beyond the grasp of man. No obstacle is insurmountable. Action begets change. Those who do not try, fail. Courage: Never falter, even in the face of unwelcome truths. Do not fear to act, only be shamed by inaction. Hold what you know to be true, even where others wish you to doubt. Never accept defeat. Despise cowardice which leads to weakness and inaction. Loyalty: Know and remain true to yourself. The virtuous are loyal through both trial and leisure. Loyalty is proven by word and deed. The virtuous will better their fellows, but be their detractors. Pride: Proud words alone are idle boasts. Forever strive for excellence of which you can be proud. Never be ashamed of your past. Become the symbol others aspire to. Revile the pretenders, the uncommitted, and the half-hearted. Prosperity: Claim what has been bought with the sweat from your brow. Take your reward today for tomorrow it may be gone. Food is for the eating, coin is for the spending and magic is for the using. Share what you have with those who are worthy. Vigilance: Foul deeds are a weed and spread as such. Treachery can come from within and without. Bring the light of truth to even the darkest of places. Do unto evil before evil does unto you. Strike down that which threatens your charge. Wisdom: Wisdom is only worthwhile when put to use. Fill each word with meaning and brevity. True wisdom is knowing the right question. Hearsay is the root of ignorance. Prevent folly and counsel those who would do so. Sermon for Rise Brothers and sisters of the mark, today we march into battle once again. I need not kindle the fire of courage in your hearts, for I see it already burns brightly. Instead I seek to stoke the flames of ambition! Time and time again have the brave, wise and strong three in one struck down our foes and sent them wailing to oblivion. Today we shall do the same again. To all I say look to your brothers for loyalty, your sisters for wisdom/vigilance, and yourself for the strength to do them proud. Out there waits a slathering horde of barbarians, foul of stench and purpose. They are weak. Certainly they are strong in arms but they lack the part, the light of achievement. Cruelty, feasting upon the dead, dark magics - are the tools of the barbarian. The armies of man act in a singular purpose, none more than the people of the Mark. One land - one force - one people. Why is it that we sing our songs? Why is it that we tell our stories? It is to inspire as much as remember. Look to your brethren and become the warrior, the Grimnir, the magus, the Scop, the farmhand, the apothecary, the runesmith that they WISH TO BE! It is the duty of all to kindle the flames of another that all may be raised, all may be remembered - that all may be heroes! Now, let's go kill some orcs. The Parable of the Peg A wise Imperial Orc once explained that the humble washing peg is the truest representation of the seven virtues. The peg is ambitious. One day it hopes to hold the daintiest fineries of the wealthy. The peg is also courageous, for come sun, rain or bone-chilling winds it will hold fast against the elements. The peg is vigilant for it can see many things from the washing line such as where the socks have been blown to. The peg is loyal because even if you pin your dirtiest laundry to the line, it refuses to judge you. The peg is wise beyond all measure for it achieves all these feats whilst being the simplest of devices. The peg is prosperous for there are many of his kin and they spread far and wide. Finally, the peg is proud, for it does the work a man cannot. To hold their post forever, in all weather, unweathered by age and boredom. What can we take from the example of the peg? That we can draw inspiration from the simplest of things. That wonder can be found in all artifice of man, and that pride exists even in the lowliest of professions. Here endeth the lesson. The Unending March Time ends all things. This is the natural order. We are born, we live, we learn, we die and travel the Labyrinth, we are born again. Edging ever closer to perfection of spirit. Thus death is but another step towards the destiny of the spirit. Every lifetime is a chapter in our larger skein. The departure of who we were is only to be mourned as much as it is celebrated. They have cast wide the wrappings of this life and pass unfettered into the labyrinth. An unveiled spirit is the purest form of humanity and the passage from life to death the crucible in which our weaknesses are burnt away. The ages are an unending march to a battle we all must lose but a war we shall win. For each of our number to fall, another shall take our place filled with the same luminous drive and we stand triumphant over all those that set themselves against our destiny. On the False Virtue of Hope: There was little to be found on the exact effects of this False Virtue. None of the tomes I could study in Highguard provided me with any answers and the Rod were understandably reticent to talk about them. To me the 'virtue' of Hope is codifying the inaction of optimism. Waiting in the hope that things will improve by themselves rather than taking control of one's skein. It's been a while since I used that term. The idea of destiny is a difficult one to reconcile with the Way. We are born to die and pass on - that is the only certainty. I can believe in chance, the inherent randomness in life. As every snowflake is unique, so are the events which shape our lives. On the False Virtue of Vengeance: How does one separate justice from vengeance? Through wisdom of course. The Virtue of Wisdom grants us the clarity to see that which is righteous. Enacting one's personal feelings against one who has wronged them is a batter of revenge. Imperial law exists to separate us from barbarians and beasts. It is a defining point between us and vengeance is contrary to that ideal. This does not make all acts of revenge heretical, only to squander an otherwise virtuous life in search of such. Our young are raised on tales of mighty heroes and their quests to avenge some wrong. The death of one's family is a common literary catalyst. These songs are as much parable as they are entertaining. What is the tale of the hero's skein once they have revenged themselves? The waste of a life pollutes the soul. Any enlightenment to be gained from a life is squandered when one spends their time on this world chasing petty satisfaction. I can safely assume that the lack of subterfuge followers of this False Virtue demonstrates would lead them to bless weapons and their strongest warriors. Further conjecture would lead me to the conclusion that such auras would remove the guilt expected from such barbaric and evil acts. Were it not blasphemy to suggest, I would liken those who pledge themselves to this virtue as not dissimilar to the orc. On the False Virtue of Fear: Clearly the false virtue of fear is the antithesis of Courage. Where courage encourages the human spirit towards acts of selfless bravery, fear forces their attention inwards, self-preservation and neglect of others being the most important things to the fearful. Such behaviour is clearly against the Virtues, more than one. The spontaneous creation of auras is especially common with this false virtue. Such phenomena are most frequent with this malign influence and violence. Cults would employ these dark powers to exert influence over their followers presumably. Unholy terror regarding the consequences of their treachery or failure to obey their masters. Auras of fear would be easy to identify, certainly more than the more insidious Peace. Rooting out such heresy should be nearly as simple as weeding out cults of Violence. Ruminations of the Dance The Navarr believe that the human spirit is destined forever to take part in the Great Dance. This is not to the exclusion of passing through the labyrinth but rather a journey they undertake in life. From the little I learnt from my brief stay with those fascinating people during the Egregore's visit, they believe that every spirit has a 'twin' or partner - a human spirit destined to reincarnate alongside them to serve some grander, dramatic purpose. An example of this exists in countless satires about true love transcending death however, according to the Navarr, this is just one of many possibilities. The stalwart friend, the wise mentor or even an arch-enemy could all be reborn alongside one spirit or another and grow to define this person. The parallels to our own beliefs regarding the skein are fascinating. Having a fellow to define oneself against poses an interesting dichotomy in Imperial the theology. If a human spirit is in command of their own destiny, does this invalidate the beliefs of this noble people? I would say that the person has the choice how the respond they respond to anybody - partner or otherwise - and so the problem is fairly easily resolved. Personally I find the belief comforting. That even without family there is still somebody I share a connection with. Not just the oaths of my hall but a deeper familial bond. With luck I will encounter this lucky person before I enter the labyrinth but I will have to trust in fickle chance. Whilst on the subject of the Navarr, another cultural quirk of their is something called the 'trods' or magical roads. In the depths of their woodlands there are ways to more across the Empire much faster than would be considered natural. Speaking of natural there are foul creatures called the 'Vallorn' that are kept at bay by the use of these roads. The 'Vallorn' are a virulent breed of plant able to infest a living host. Once the spores are inhaled it only takes a few hours before the roots spread throughout the body and kill the host. Thereafter the shell is animated from within and the entity repeats the cycle by spreading more spores. Jussi told me that the symptoms of infection can resemble the thorns of a Briar. Growths will erupt from the neck of a reanimated host. Fire has proven effective against them, however there are some breeds that explode on contact with flame and spread their spore over an area. On the Egregore Spirits Sulkavaris, the Egregore of the Mark, was most informative. Where I had previously thought that he was an embodiment of the land, whilst that is true, he was a man before that. The first egregores were created by the magi of the Brass Coast. Three incarnations of their land were created and the ritual was repeated across the Empire. In short they are magical constructs intended to strengthen the connection between the people and their nations. After all, we are all products of one tradition or another. Despite my experiences abroad I have always been a Steinr at heart. As well as a drunk, but I digress. When an egregore enters a new body, permission is sought by the spirit first. Whilst there are few who would refuse such a gift, I was told that it has happened in the past. Furthermore it does not require the death of one for another to be chosen. The spirit is able to leave and re-inhabit bodies as it sees fit. Memories of former hosts are not imparted however the spirit provides great wisdom and a connection with the land and people. The longer one spends in the company of such then the more they will come to represent the aspect of their people. As to their longevity I cannot say however the 'White Death' is the egregore of the Imperial Orcs and he is old enough to have been part of the slave uprising. Should the spirit ever leave his body, I am told, then he will die. Something of a sobering thought. I do not think that I would know what to say should such ever come to me. Not that such will (or ever should) come to pass. I have wondered how acting as a vessel for such a spirit affects one's passage through the labyrinth. Being constructs of man, they are just as flawed as we yet by channelling the essence of a nation, one is moved to virtuous behaviour. It is really only a matter of time before we see an Exemplar who was once such an individual. On Being A Stormcrow Some say that the role of a Stormcrow is to advise but there is so much more that it is a wonder we aren’t in charge. It is expected that the Stormcrow places himself not so much above the affairs of politics, but to the side. We are the lorekeeper and witnesses. Any meeting may be attended by a Stormcrow to observe but not interfere. Which is about as tricky as it sounds. Instead of acting as a symbol, we encourage those around us to become one instead. Ours is a responsibility to live for others and not ourselves. Not that I have ever been particularly good at that part. Being dedicated to a single virtue does not preclude one from encouraging other virtues in those around you. The more I immerse myself in traditions of my homeland, the more beauty I find in the simplicity. There is a purity here which is lost amidst the elegance of Highguard. Stories of Courage can be found about the mighty warriors but also the housecarl who remained whilst their hall burnt around them. Magi are often attributed with the virtue of Wisdom because their skills require the most learning but so too does the talents of their smith or baker. What I have learnt is this - no ambition is too small so long as one cases it with all their strength. The wish to become the greatest swordsman in the world is no more noble than wanting to be the greatest baker. It falls to us to ensure they are both recognised. Not that anyone is likely to sing songs about my lemon cakes apart from the younger members of the hall. 'A little bird told me' Stormcrows do not gossip (except when we do_) and another of our duties is to resolve issues before they become divisive. When speaking of a confidential matter it is customary to say that a little bird has told you that you preserve the person's secrecy. Of course this can be used to mask one's own opinions without any repercussion. Not that I would ever do such a thing... Ardith does not subscribe to the virtue of Ambition exclusively but hangs between Loyalty and Prosperity. Perhaps Vigilance on occasion but only when there are wolves at the door. Unlike the baying, roaring Thanes of other halls there is a quiet courage and one better suited to the long-term. At the risk of sounding poetic, the flame that burns dimmer will burn longer. Fortunately for me she has never called upon me for much more than theological enquiry. The reason why I consider my redundancy a boon is that when I finally pass from this world, the Hall will be seen to in terms of the Virtues. They will need a new fool, however, Osric is clearly a candidate for Courage dedication but his brothers are Vigilant and Wisdom, the three virtues of our nation embodied in one family. When contemplating what advice I give, I have always found it helpful to consider the road not taken. If I were in their boots, what would I need to hear to say true to the Virtues. What I have found is that people are inherently good. We gravitate towards ideas of benevolence and common decency, fearing the nights and the twilight of our own souls. I have been sought out for advice regarding several issues and I like to believe that I told them what they needed to hear as much as it was solid advice. Jussi asked me whether or not the vision of his own demise should concern him. I informed him that destiny is a flawed concept - that our stories have not been written yet. The eternal that afflicted him may well have simply made it up to inflict hurt. I think that dealing with such beings is a terrible idea anyway but... The point is that I spoke from a position of ignorance and perhaps even lied, but my intentions were good. If allowed to brood on the matter, Jussi would have been moved to inactivity. Our fates are our own but ultimately if there is nothing to be done to avert such an end then why trouble yourself with worrying? Better that his time be spent helping others. During the Winter Equinox, we were visited by the Krampus (a dark reflection of the Egregore) who challenges those of Wintermark if they have been good or bad. To those who fall into the latter, he puts upon them a curse to better motivate them towards a nobler life. To my knowledge, the curse lasts a year and cannot be removed by any means other than the Krampus. It was during the Krampus visit that Osric sought my counsel as to whether or not I thought he was a Virtuous man. After some discussion I informed that twisted elk-thing that Oscric's virtue was above reproach. Which I genuinely believe it is, but furthermore he must believe. Whilst the human spirit is often moved to acts of kindness, this must be tempered with will and belief; the will to do better and the belief that one is capable of doing so. It was then he told me that I was the best of friends he had but a terrible priest! I can't really argue with that. Synod and Assembly What a tedious bore. The Synod is a sprawling mass of interests and unless one reaches the position of Cardinal, you stand as much chance as holding back a landslide as you do of affecting their decisions. Excommunications and Inquisitions take place regularly and seem to be more a mechanism of ‘'forced' promotion than anything else. As for the assembly, the Ambition faction is the smallest and least energised group I have ever had the misfortune of dealing with. I cannot say anything for the other Virtues but hopefully they are less dreary. The People are everything and, in a Nation such as ours, those we spill blood with are truly our brothers. If ever I took on an apprentice and they are reading these pages, let that be the lesson I impart. That we are all Pilgrims on the same great journey. We know not the destination, but only that our route is a circular one. Death is nothing to be feared. We are pure beings beneath this crass cover of matter and everybody is born filled with infinite potential whether they recognise it or not. On the Orcs and the Labyrinth Those small-minded fools that call themselves an Assembly wouldn't recognise an opportunity even if it bedded their mother. A drunken revel led to a conversation with Irontide Bruk, one of the Imperial Orcs who seeks to have an Orcish Paragon recognised. Since they do not enter the Labyrinth then such a thing would boarder on heresy. I made the argument to the Assembly that perhaps there could be a compromise in the recognition of an Orc Exemplar. None can deny how strongly the Imperial Orcs have taken the Faith of Virtue to heart. Their role in recovering the Lands of Skarsind is undeniable however they hate the idea that we owe them anything. Is there a more diligent mentality anywhere in the Empire? Lore dictates that the Orcs are sent to a place called the Abyss upon death. Once there they must fight their way through to the other side that they might be reborn. Whilst there are similarities, the differences are fascinating. The more martial approach of their reincarnation raises countless questions regarding their metaphysical role. Are orcs born to War? It is said that Warriors hear the screams of their ancestors when they go to War. Bruk once mentioned that such a thing had not happened for a long time though. I should ask him about this when next we meet. Orcish physical forms react poorly to ingesting Liao as I saw first-hand during a retreat once. Some young priest had misunderstood the purpose of the drug and given it to the orc they believed had been cursed. Whilst it grants a trained user enlightenment and a glimpse into the Labyrinth, it renders an roc incoherent and incapacitated. The experience, by all accounts, is not a pleasant one. On Death It has been a few days since Saija passed and this is the most sober I have been since. Here is the first death since we established the Hall and I find myself ill prepared. What is there to be said? That we will miss her is obvious, but should we mourn? Who she was is lost to us but her spirit will endure and perhaps we will be reunited someday as different people. But what of death? I say that it is nothing to be feared. That much is true, but there are many more reactions than fear. Courage untampered by Wisdom is a route to certain death. The passage to the Labyrinth is a journey never to be undertaken lightly. We will be remembered for what we leave behind. Many presume they will die such a glorious death that this is what they will be remembered for, but more often than not they will be yet another body on the pile. There are better ways to remember ones legacy in life than waiting for a noteworthy death. Live every day as if it were the last. Not just your last, but if tomorrow were the end of all days. Leave nothing unsaid between friends or enemies for you may not have another chance. Indulge yourself in so far as such is Virtuous, and counsel others to do the same. With every passage through the Labyrinth we gain more experience, so it is only right we seek out fresh Knowledge. I mourn the loss of my friend but I celebrate that I knew her. Our lives are bleak enough without the leaden weight of grief. Rejoice that we are alive whilst we are able to do so and I hope that when my time is over, I will have left this world brighter for having been in it. In the end, we are only remembered by the living. The dead forget, but cannot be forgotten.